Ink-jet printer media are designed in a variety of colors, densities, reflectivities, surface textures, etc. Media are sized to be reliably fed through most ink-jet printers, but due to the many listed variables print quality may vary greatly from one medium to another even when the same image is printed by the same ink-jet printer. For example, the significant difference between a transparent sheet of mylar, i.e. a so-called transparency, and piece of heavy, tinted bond stock may produce greatly disparate print quality due to variations in wet ink bleed, image edge roughness, hue, etc. Ink-jet printer drivers, which are typically software or firmware-resident within the printer's controller or sometimes within an attached personal computer or file server, typically provide a variety of print modes for optimizing print quality on a given print medium, but a user may not readily make a proper selection and the default "plain paper" selection may produce unacceptable print quality on a given medium. Many expensive media sheets and a volume of ink may be wasted before the user finds a suitable print mode by a trial-and-error process.